Bogoshipeo
by fuJOshi07
Summary: Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Yesung akhirnya mendatangi apartment keluarga Yesung. apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun pada Yesung saat berduaan dengan penampilan Yesung yang menggoda? summary jelek...


**Title **: Bogoshipeo

**Pairing : **KyuSung

**Genre :** Romantic

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Yesung, Yesung milik Kyuhyun. Tapi cerita gaje ini milik saya

Warning : Yaoi, Lemon, Judul sama cerita gak nyambung, typo, kependekan, gaje

A/N : Halooo.. ini adalah fic pertama Jo jadi masih buuaaannnyyyaaakkk kesalahan. Tapi jo bakal bersyukur banget kalo ada yang nge-RnR NIH fic. Dan buat para senior, mohon sarannya yaa!

BOGOSHIPEO

Don't Like Don't Read

Kyuhyun POV

Perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun, maknae Super Junior yang dikenal dengan ketampanan dan kepintarannya. Saat ini aku berada di apartment kekasihku, Yesung yang merupakan hyungku di Super Junior. "Sungie Baby… kau dimana?" tanyaku saat melihat keadan apartment yang sepi dan gelap. "mungkin dia tidur"pikirku, akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Yesung namun keadaan disana sama saja. Namun telingaku menangkap suara shower yang menyala.

"jadi dia mandi ya?"gumamku sambil menyeringai mesum. Aku segera melucuti pakaianku hingga tersisa boxer saja lalu kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang king size milik Yesung. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu dia selesai mandi karena aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menyetubuhinya karna sudah 11 hari kami tidak berhubungan karna kesibukanku di Super Junior M. Malam ini pun aku sengaja mempercepat kepulanganku karena aku sangat merindukan namja chinguku setengah mati, ya setengah mati hingga aku sering kepergok sedang melamun di tengah acara karena memikirkan Yesungku itu.

"k-kyuhyun?!" teriak Yesung yang sontak menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh padanya dan _deg_ .. aku melihat yesung-hyung hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidang yang cukup ramping dengan kulit putih mulus itu, dengan rambut yang masih basah yang membuatnya terlihat sexy.

" kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau akan pulang besok?"tanyanya heran sekaligus senang.

"karna aku, cho kyuhyun sangat sangat sangat merindukan kim Yesung" kataku

_.blush _ dapat kulihat rona merah di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat imut. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"e-eh? K-kenapa k kau t-tidak me-memakai baju?" katanya gugup . aku tidak menjawab dan semakin mendekatinya, ia berjalan mundur namun saying tubuhnya terhalang oleh tembok. Aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya, segera aku mendekatinya dan menggendongnya ala bridal style dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang lalu mencium bibir plum yang selalu menjadi candu bagiku. Setelah beberapa menit aku melepaskan ciuman itu.

" besok kau tidak ada jadwal kan sungie baby?" tanyaku

"ne, aku bebas selama dua hari kedepan. Waeyo?"

"karna kita akan bersenang-senang sampai kita puas sungie.." bisikku di telinganya membuat ia merinding. Akupun melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu sebelum ia sempat berbicara.

Kyuhyun POV END

Author POV

Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling melumat, namun tetap sang semelah yang lebih mendominasi.

"e-eunghh.. kyhuu.."desah yesung tertahan saat tangan Kyuhyun memilin nipplenya. Yesung memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun saat dirasa persediaan oksigennya telah habis. Kyuhyun yang mengertipun dengan berat hati melepaskan ciuman mereka hingga terbentuk benang saliva diantara bibir. Namun sepertinya kyuhyun tidak benar-benar ingin member Yesung kesempatan untuk bernafas, karena ia langsung menyerang pertengahan leher Yesung dan memberikan banyak kissmark disana.

Mereka saling berciuman panas, hingga beberapa saliva- entah milik siapa meluber keluar. Dan entah sejak kapan mereka sama-sama tidak memakai sehelai benangpun.

"akhh.. kyu.." desah Yesung saat Kyuhyun memasukan jr-nya kedalam mulutnya, membuat kyuyun semakin bernafsu. Kyuhyun menghisap Jr Yesung seakan itu adalah permen lollipop.

"kyuu… ak..kku..AAkkhh!" erangan kekecewaan Yesung saat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya padahal Yesung sudah akan klimaks.

"kita ke inti sungie.." kata Kyuhyun dan tanpa aba-aba dan persiapan.

"AAKKhhh…" erangan kesakitan dan kenikmatan Karena junior Kyuhyun langsung tepat mengenai prostatnya. Kyuhyun terus menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin lama semakin cepat.

"ah.. fa-faster kyuh.."

"as you wish.."

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Kyuhyun-ah ahh.." desah Yesung

"Ahhh.. Ba-by.. Kau.. ssangatt ketatt aahhh.." desah Kyuhyun saat merasakan hole Yesung yg mengapit rapat juniornya.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat genjotannya, kocokannyapun semakin dia cepatkan mengikuti kecepatan juniornya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat dirasa hole itu kembali menyempit, junior Yesung pun mulai berkedut.

"Aahhh.. Kyu-hyun ahhh keh-luh-aarrr..aarhhh.."

"Ber-samma Aahh.. Ba-by.. aahhh"

dan hanya membutuhkan sekali tusukan lagi, mereka akhirnya merasakan klimaks bersama-sama. Yesung memuntahkan spermanya ke meja dan membanjiri telapak tangan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun memasukkan cairannya masuk ke dalam hole Yesung.

Deru nafas mereka masih terdengar setelah aktifitas panas mereka. Kyuhyun yg lebih dulu bisa mengontrol nafasnya memeluk tubuh Yesung.

Dia cium bibir Yesung dengan lembut.

"Bogoshipeo…Saranghaeyo, Sungie baby" ucap Kyuhyun setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"nado Bogoshipeo…Nado saranghae, Kyunnie."balas Yesung dan perlahan ia menutup mata sebelum suara Kyuhyun menginterupsinya.

"jangan tidur dulu Sungie Baby"

"waeyo? aku lelah kyu…"

"tapi aku masih mau beberapa ronde lagi.."

"M-MWOO…mmmm" sebelum Yesung sempat protes Kyuhyun sudah mengunci bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Dan yang bisa dilakukan Yesung hanyalah pasrah terhadap kelakuan semenya itu, toh dia juga menikmatinya walaupun sudah dipastikan kalu besok ia takkan bias berjalan normal.

~END~

A/N

Gimana gimana gimana? Super gaje kan?*reader: GUAJE BANGET

Jo tahu nih fic gagal total, tapi tak ada salahnya kalo reader mau ngasih review, oke?


End file.
